The Forgotten Princess
by donotread101
Summary: A Kingdom destroyed. It's people and secrets forgotten. One child shall have to choose between self happiness and the happiness of many. And what does a certain elf lord have to do with all of this?Slight AU
1. A New Life

"Who are you?" A voice rang suddenly, as at least several hooded elves surrounded the caravan, with bows drawn, and aimed at the soldiers surrounding it. The caravan was a group of human soldiers from Alegasia, sent to transport the newborn princess to her grandfather.

"Who are you?" The voice repeated with agitation laced in it. The soldiers shuffled nervously as they spotted the owner of the voice. An elf that stood behind the others surrounding them. They could clearly tell he was the leader, and wouldn't hesitate to end their lives. "Humans are not allowed in Lothlorien. If you do not state your name and reason for coming, I will order my men to kill you." The leader threatened.

Nervously the leader of the caravan of soldiers stepped forward, and bowed lowly to the elves. "I am Captain William of the country of Alegasia, and my men and I had orders to escort the young princess to Lothlorien; where her grandfather lies." Captain William was an older man in his mid thirties, and unlike his young subordinates, he did not feel threaten by Lothloriens wardens.

The elven leader stared at the middle aged man for a few moments before saying, "let me see this princess that you speak of." William nodded, and lead the leader to the carriage that the princess lay. The surrounding elves lessened their hold on their bows, but still kept them notched at the remaining soldiers. William moved the cover aside letting the leader look inside. Inside the carriage were bundles of blankets, and in the center of it all layed a newborn child. The child looked no more then a few a days old. It had matted white hair atop its head, and elven ears clearly showing the leader it heritage. " The princess will come with me. The Lord and Lady are awaiting her arrival. But you and your men are not allowed entrance into Lothlorien."

William looked at the princess solemnly for a few moments. Guilt and sadness echoed in the mans heart, his face however, remained still. "What is your name warden of Lothlorien?" "Haldir Marchwarden of Lothlorien."

Sighing heavily, William tiredly looked at Haldir, and spoke with such weight of sadness that it overwhelmed said elf. " I have served the Queen of Alegasia for many years, but sadly darkness has fallen in our lands and has destroyed the throne. This child, Princess Lelouche Fairbrooks of Alegasia is the hope of our people. Please watch over her until her time comes, when she has to take back the throne of her people. Will you do this Marchwarden?"

Haldir nodded and grabbed Williams forearm in a firm shake. "I will keep your princess safe." He says firmly, then with one last look, Haldir carefully took the sleeping princess in his arms, and took her away to her new life...an ignorant, blissfully happy life.


	2. A Child's Curiosity

Her breath came out in short puffs, as her short legs quickly carried her through the courtyard; trying to avoid the guards chasing her. The shouts of the angered guards echoed throughout the royal gardens. Her heart beat loudly, and she quickly dived into the nearest Bush. As the voices of the guards grew louder, Lelouche stilled. After what seemed like an eternity the voices began to fade, but Lelouche stayed still, hoping none stayed behind.

After several minutes, and no sound to indicate anyone stayed, Lelouche sighed. Grinning, she looked at the knife she stole from one of the royal guards. It was a small silver blade, with a curved end, and designs etched in the blade itself. It was a simple style blade, but even so, you could tell it was quite an expensive weapon.

While growing up Lelouche always had a fascination with weapons. Her Ada said she started playing with weapons even before she could speak. Apparently, while her Ada was holding her, she took his blade right out of it sheath on his hip. After words Ada would always have to take his weapons off before he could hold her. But it did not stop there. As soon as Lelouche could walk she would always take the weapons the guards had, when they weren't looking. Needless to say, this worried both Ada and Nana.

Nana tried to teach Lelouche sewing, and the ways of being a lady in hopes that it would end her fascination with weapons. Sadly this didn't work. Lelouche hated everything lady like and had no patience with Nana's lessons.

Voices began echoing throughout the garden, stilling Lelouche. Immediately she recognized the voice of her Ada. But, their was a voice of another elf. Some one she didn't recognize.

"_Goheno_ _nin_ I am unable to tell you more." Ada's said.

"_Le_ _fael_ my lord you have helped plenty. And even though she is no longer here I would like to still see you as family." The unknown elf spoke. Curiosity bubbled inside Lelouche. She had to see who was speaking to Ada. Quietly she slowly peaked out of the bush. Before her stood Ada, and the unknown elf. Ada's long light blonde hair flowed gently in the soft breeze, and his silver eyes stared softly at the elf infront of him. The unknown elf had long chocolate brown hair, and hard grey eyes. He wore hard expression that made Lelouche shiver but at the same time made her own light blue eyes widen in awe. He had an aura of wisdom and age that made Lelouche weak. She felt inferior in his presence.

Apparently, Lelouche wasn't quiet enough, because both elves quickly turned to her. Lelouche gulped at the hard expression her Ada wore. " Come out of your hiding lellig." Ada commanded.

Lelouche looked at the ground embarrassed at having been caught, as she slowly climbed out of the bushes. "Now tell me, why were you hiding in the bushes. And do not lie to me."

"I-I was hiding from the guards" she whispered, not looking at either elf.

"Why?"

"...because I took a-a w-weapon."

Ada stared at Lelouche silently for a moment before saying, "introduce yourself." Ada gestured to the brown haired elf.

Was Ada not going to punish her? Lelouche quickly turned to the other elf and bowed. " _Le_ _suilon_, _Im_ Lelouche of Lorien."

The brown haired elf bowed in return. "_Mae g'ovannrn, Im_ Lord Elrond of Rivendell. I have heard a great many things about you, princess." Lord Elrond's voice washed over her. It was deep, and smooth. It greatly calmed Lelouche's nerves.

"Now hand me the blade. Then go up to your room. I do not want to see you for the next two nights. Do you understand me?" Ada's voice immediately washed away the effects Lord Elrond's had. Lelouche quietly nodded, and handed the blade over to Ada, then left the garden with one last look at the intriguing Lord Elrond.


	3. Under the Moon's Gaze

A cool summer night blanketed Lelouche, as she silently walked through the palace. She was too nervous to sleep. Tomorrow she will be fifty summer's old and of age. And to celebrate her coming of age, Ada and Nana were holding a huge celebration. It is so large, elves from other lands were coming and all of Lothlorien was preparing. Beyond the party within the palace, there will be several festivals held in the city. Lelouche didn't really like the big deal being made over her coming of age.

Lelouche sighed looking at the moon through one of the hall windows. "Is everything all right, princess?" A males voice spoke from behind. Quickly turning around she saw Haldir standing at the end of the hall smirking at her.

Lelouche snorted," I am surprised you are here."

"Oh and why is that?" Haldir arched an eyebrow mockingly.

"Well I thought would be enjoying the comforts of an elleth's bed." Lelouche tapped her chin in mocking thinking."Oh what is that one elleth's name? Hmm..Oh I know Llewien!"

"Haha very funny." Haldir said sarcastically giving Lelouche a deadpanned look. "If you must know Llewien is too busy helping with preparations for the celebration tomorrow, to enjoy such activities"

At the mention of her birthday Lelouche's face dropped and she hid behind her thick white curtain of hair. Immediately Haldir noticed the change with Lelouche and touched her shoulder concerned. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Oh no, if you are going to interrogate me about Llewien. I have every right to do the same" Haldir said trying to force her to answer

At first Lelouche didn't respond merely chewed on her bottom lip nervously. After making a decision she spoke, "It is nothing, really. I just have been thinking about my birthday. Never have we celebrated birthdays before, so why now? And why does it have to be so big?"

"Yes, you are right we never celebrate birthdays since we are immortal, but this birthday is different. It is your coming of age, and as the princess of Lorien it is an important event. It is the day you are recognized as an adult, _pennith_." Haldir said, warmly smiling at Lelouche.

Lelouche's face pinched at the endearment. " You know since I am about to become an adult, that means you can't call me _pennith_ anymore."

Haldir laughed deeply, his blue eyes lighting up in amusement. "Adult or not, you will always be little to me, _pennith_."Lelouche glared at Haldir; which only made him laugh harder. After several seconds of watching the warden laugh, Lelouche found herself chuckling along with him.

When the laughter subsided, Haldir looked at Lelouche with a lost expression. "It seems like yesterday when I first saw you...you looked so helpless in that bundle of blankets with grime matting your soft white hair...then when I held you, I asked myself how something so small and innocent could have already went through so much." Has he spoke his eyes were glazed as he lost himself in some memory. Curiosity poked Lelouche. Since she could remember, Haldir was always there. And every time she would ask about how they met, Haldir would always evade the question.

Lelouche bounced on her feet, and bit her bottom lip, anxious to here the story. "How did we first meet?

Haldir didn't answer at first, then when he did say something, it wasn't what Lelouche wanted. "I am sorry but I can not tell you. At least not yet. Tomorrow when the Lord and Lady speak to you, then you will have your answer. Until then just wait."

"And do what? twiddle my thumbs?" Lelouche said sarcastically, while crossing her arms and giving Haldir a pouting look.

"Oh no don't give me that look. You know it doesn't work on me. And you won't have to twiddle your thumbs, it is a celebration tomorrow. Have some fun; dance, drink, pick up a guy. Ooh how about Lord Elrond? You know he is here right?"

Lelouche blushed deeply at Haldir's last statement. "Y-yeah I know Lord E-Elrond is here. What do you mean?"

"Oh don't play naive with me. I see how you look at him when he visits. You have a massive crush on him!" Haldir teased Lelouche

"SHHH! Don't say that loudly!" Lelouche clamped her hand over Haldir's mouth, while looking around with a panicky expression. After making sure the halls were empty, Lelouche sighed deeply then glared at Haldir. Said elf gave her a huge smirk. "Now look here Haldir if you tell any one I will cut off your balls and feed it to the orcs. Understand?" She threatened in a menacing hiss

Instead of being threatened, Haldir merely chuckled. "Don't worry I won't tell a soul, but that doesn't stop me from messing with you at every chance I get,_pennith_." Haldir took the hand covering his mouth, and kissed the top of it before ruffling her hair. "_Abarad, pennith. Ollo vae_." Haldir said as he left Lelouche.

"_N'i lû tôl_" Lelouche said then looked back at the moon. Sadly she wouldn't be getting any sleep soon. After several hours, Lelouche realized the sky was turning pink, she finally began make her way to her room.

So tired Lelouche was, she failed to notice the figure walking her way. By the time she noticed the figure it was too late to stop the collision between them. Lelouche hit the solid chest with an 'umph', and would have fell on her butt if it wasn't for a hand grabbing hold of her forearm, keeping her steady. "_Goheno nin_." Lelouche said apologizing quickly.

A deep chuckle answered Lelouche's apology. Looking up, she realized the elf she ran into was none other than Lord Elrond of Rivendell. "It is quite alright princess it is partially my fault. I was to busy reading instead of paying attention to my surroundings." At his comment Lelouche looked and saw him holding scrolls with the Lorien medical emblem on them. 'Medical scrolls' she thought. Looking back up at his face Lelouche became paralyzed by the depth of his stormy grey eyes. "Princess? Are you alright?" Lord Elrond's voice broke through her mental musings.

Embarrassed she looked at her feet trying to hide the blush staining her cheeks. "Yes I am fine,_ le fael_"

Elrond studied the young elleth before him. And Lelouche felt his studying stare drill into her head. "May I ask, what are you doing up so early?" She asked hoping to end the tense silence.

He didn't answer at first merely arching an eyebrow at her question. Lelouche mentally smacked herself for asking a stupid question. " I am reading the medical scrolls that lady Galadriel lent to me. I guess I got to caught up in them and forgot the time. Now why are you up? Don't you have the celebration later on?"

"Yeah I forgot the time too. I was to caught up in my thoughts." She admitted with a nervous shrug.

"Anything I can help with?"

"Oh ah n-no Haldir has already done that." Lelouche said quickly shaking her head.

"All right, but know I will be here if you need anything." Lord Elrond said with a cryptic look, then began walking down the hallway. Suddenly he stopped, and turned around. "Oh, and Lelouche? Find me after the feast. I have a gift to give you for your coming of age."

Lelouche's eyes widened. He got her a gift! Before she could respond, Lord Elrond was already gone. Realizing he was gone, she let out a breathe she didn't realize she was holding. "I am such an idiot." Lelouche muttered.


	4. A Coming of Age

As soon as the morning sun set, Lothlorien was in an excited rush. Servants came rushing in Lelouche's room at daybreak, and quickly got her ready for the days festivities. Several elleth sorted through her clothes, looking for something appropriate to wear, as many others washed, and fixed Lelouche's hair and makeup. As soon as she was dressed, her two personal guards escorted her to the dining hall, where she ate breakfast with Ada, Nana and Lord Elrond. Breakfast was a quiet affair with soft congratulations on her coming of age.

Lelouche quietly excused herself from the table, and was about to walk away when her Ada's voice stopped her.

"Yes?" Lelouche asked turning to look at him. His sky blue eyes so similar to her own twinkled at her softly.

"After the festival I would like to have a word with you in my study."

Lelouche quickly looked at Elrond. Noticing her look, Elrond reassured her. " Don't worry I will be there, as my gift involves what your father has to say."

Lelouche nodded. "I will be there.", she said simply, before walking out of the dining hall. As soon as she left the dining hall, her guards immediately escorted her towards the warden competitions. The warden competitions were where elves who wished to become wardens, compete for the chance to be chosen into the ranks. Many times has Lelouche dreamed of one day doing the same thing. But she had always been to young. Though now she has reached of age, Lelouche still couldn't compete due to the fact, her Ada has forbade it until after her birthday.

By the time she reached the competition, it had already begun. Many young elves were sparring while the marchwardens watched closely. As Lelouche took her seat above the field, she spotted Haldir among the elves on the ground. For almost an hour Lelouche watched the elves competing. She was so entranced by the competition, she didn't notice another person taking a seat beside her, in the royal section.

"Enjoying the show?" A males voice spoke distracting Lelouche. Quickly looking to see who spoke, she noticed Rumil sitting next to her smiling. Rumil is Haldirs younger brother and Lelouche's archery teacher. Because of Rumil, she was the third best archer in Lothlorien, being only Rumil, and her Ada ahead.

Lelouche grinned at his presence, happy to see him. "Yes very... I wish I was down there with them." She said wistfully.

"Do not be so sad, you are now of age. You will be one of those men at the next competition. So enjoy the festival being held in your honor." Realizing something, Lelouche's eyes narrowed at Rumil. "What?"

"Aren't you supposed to be patrolling Lothlorien right now, so nothing goes wrong with the festival?"

Rumil grinned guiltely. "I was but I needed a break, and I saw you, and couldn't help but give you congratulations on becoming fifty years old."

Lelouche laughed, "ok you have congratulated me, now shoo before your dear brother sees you shirking your duties."

"Ok will but you have to promise me something first." Rumil grinned at Lelouche's exasperated expression. "You have to save me a dance tonight."

I smiled softly and nodded.

"Na lû e-groaned vîn Princess." Rumil said bowing lowly

"N'i lû tôl" Lelouche replied watching leave the stand. After his departure Lelouche continued to watch the competition. After what felt like an hour a sentinel came with the message that the feast was about to begin and Lelouche's presence was needed. With one last longing look at the competition, Lelouche left with a sigh.

With each step towards the palace her chest twisted with nervousness. Lelouche scolded herself realizing her weakness. She is a princess, she shouldn't be nervous. She should be a role model. Someone the people look up too. Someone with grace and subtle kindness. Lelouches face scrunched up. She was tired of pretending of being something she wasn't. That was why she wanted to join the wardens. There she wouldn't be some princess with some sort of expectation on behaviour, she could be herself. She felt like as soon as she entered the room she would just disappoint everyone. She wasn't some princess, she was just a small girl with unkempt hair and a dirty face. Worst of all she feared embarrassing herself in front of Elrond. Lelouche stared at the double doors in front of her wearily. They seemed so haunting and foreboding. With a huge deep breath and a surge of her dwindling courage, Lelouche opened the doors.

Light flooded in her vision and it took a moment for her eyes to adjust. When they did, Lelouche's breath caught in her throat. The hall was filled with elves from all around middle earth and they were all looking at her. Slowly exhaling, Lelouche quickly walked to the end of the table, to her spot by her ada.

Lord Celeborn smiled proudly at his daughter. Lelouche nervously smiled back. Lady Galadriel stood up and the noise in the room was silenced immediately. The elleth smiled softly and her gray eyes shined with a soft kindness. "I would like to propose a toast to my lellig, Princess Lelouche of Celeborn, on reaching the age of maturity. These past fifty years have been a treasure to me and Celeborn, and i hope to treasure the future too with my dear daughter. Gi mellin." The last statement was directed towards Lelouche. Lelouche smiled softly, silently hoping no one could see the blush staining her fair cheeks. As nana sat down there were several clinks of glasses together, then chatter seemed to fill the dining hall.

"How was the warden competitions?" Lord Celeborn questioned Lelouche with a grin.

Lelouche replied immediately, all signs of embarrassment forgotten. "Oh it was magnificent. The new recruits showed much potential."

"Is that so? And how was Haldir?" Ada inquired chuckling at Lelouche's bubbly excitement.

"Haldir was perfect. He wasn't too lenient and he wasn't too harsh. Rumíl is the one you have to worry about."

"Oh?" Ada arched an eyebrow.

"Yes he decided to shirk his duties just so he could wish me congratulations."

Nana and ada chuckled. Elrond seemingly overhearing the conversation said," Rumíl? Isn't he your archery teacher?"

Lelouche froze and her face immediately started to burn red. Apparently Lady Galadriel took notice of Lelouches state and answered for her, "why yes he is. Thanks to his careful guidance. Lelouche is now one of the top three archers in all of lorien."

"Is that so? That is an amazing feat I would love to see your skills one day princess." Elrond said with an arched eyebrow in disbelief.

"Yes it is amazing." Lord Celeborn agreed as he took a sip of his wine. "And she plans to enter the warden competitions. She hopes to one day be a Marchwarden one day."

"That is impressive but i feel Haldir is too attached to his position. I do not believe he will give it up so easily." Elrond chuckled. Lelouche's cheeks only burned brighter.

"Haha, yes I will not easily leave my position to pennith. But one day she may prove worthy of it yet." Haldir said suddenly from behind. Lelouche looked up and saw Haldir smirking down at her. "But that will be after she grows some." Lelouche glared at Haldir but he only chuckled and ruffled her hair before taking the seat to her right, across from Elrond.

After that the conversation seemed to fade as Haldir drew Lelouche's attention. I am such an idiot she thought. She couldn't speak to him and she basically made a fool of herself.

"Breathe pennith." Haldir whispered in her ear, and touched her shoulder comfortingly.


	5. Everything is a Lie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lotr**

**Sorry for the long wait. I had some technical difficulties. Thank you for your patience!**

* * *

Thanks to Haldir the rest of dinner went smoothly. Haldir was successfully able to keep Lelouche's attention away from the elf lord, sitting in front of her. Lelouche never thought the day would come when Haldir would think of someone else's feelings. She felt extremely grateful to him. Soon the dinner came to end, and everyone began to exit to the garden, for the dance. With a smirk on his face, Haldir led Lelouche to the garden.

Once in the garden, Haldir tugged Lelouche towards him. "H-hey!" Lelouche exclaims heatedly.

"I get first dance." Haldir's deep voice rumbled, and his silver eyes shined with mirth at seeing her flustered.

"You could have just asked. There was no need to tug me around like that," Lelouche grumbled.

"Ah but it would not be any fun to ask," Haldir smirked. Instead of answering Lelouche only narrowed her eyes at him. "Besides I could not give you the chance to escape before I tease you about dinner," He continued, as he twirled Lelouche around to the beat of the music, which whispered in the background. The moonlight shined throughout the garden, and reflected against Lelouche's white hair, making her seem like a goddess. Fireflies sparkled in the night sky, and the sounds of laughter and joy from the guests gave a warm atmosphere.

Lelouche groaned. "You are not just going to let it go."

"And miss the chance to mess with you? Never." He laughed as Lelouche glared.

"I really did make a fool of myself during dinner." She muttered with her eyes downcast and glistening with unshed tears of embarrassment. Even though she was no longer a child now, she still seemed to act like one. Lelouche chewed on her lip worried that Lord Elrond would never see her as an equal. _What if he decides to not give me the gift!_

"You are over thinking things pennith."

Lelouche blinked up at the blond elf as she blocked out her swirling thoughts. It took a minute for Haldir's words to process. Lelouche scoffed. "How so? You know that is exactly what I did."

He sighed, "You only act your age. You are not perfect and nobody expects you to be."

"My age! I am not a child anymore Haldir."

"No, as of today you are not a child, but do not forget that only yesterday you were one. You are young pennith, maturity does not come so quickly, Look at my younger brother Orophin, He is Seven centuries old; still young among our kind and acts immature. Also do not compare yourself to Lord Elrond. He is one of the oldest of our kind that still live on Middle Earth." Lelouche didn't reply to him, and he said no more throughout the dance. His words struck a chord in Lelouche, and they wouldn't leave her alone. Eventually the song came to an end.

"Le fael for the dance Princess." Haldir said with a bow and a kiss on the back of her hand. He then walked away without another word. Lelouche stared at him with confusion. _Is he upset with me?_

"You didn't forget your promise earlier, did you?"

Lelouche turned and saw Rumil smiling gently at her. "Never." Lelouche said with a small smile of her own. She held out her hand which Rumil took, leading her to the dance floor. Lelouche decided to push all of her worries to the back of her mind, and just enjoy the night.

Rumil ever the observant one noticed Lelouche's distant expression "Did something happen between you and my brother?"

"There is no need for concern. I am fine dear friend; your brother just gave me much to think about." She smiled reassuring the elf. Rumil though not completely convinced figured it was wise to just let the subject drop.

The rest of the night Lelouche enjoyed. After dancing with Rumil, she danced with her Father. She didn't let Haldir's word or strange actions ruin the night. She simply let the warmth of the night and its happiness envelop her. Later on in life, Lelouche would call this day the last of her childhood; before everything around her came to an end.

Lelouche hurried down the corridors silently, heading quickly to Celeborn's study. The party had come to an end, and it left an uneasy feeling of farewell; like something big was about to happen. That thought sent a shiver down her spine and made her hesitate before opening the door to the study.

The warm flicker of the fireplace – at the end of the room – gave a subtle glow in the room. The shadows seemed larger and very foreboding. The silence and the stares of the three occupants in the room added to Lelouche's feeling of unease. Standing by the window was Celeborn, who had a solemn expression. Galadriel sat in one of the chair in the middle of the room, and Elrond stood by the door that Lelouche just entered. They both had strained smiles on their faces.

"Come and sit, Lellig." Celeborn said turning his gaze back to the window. Lelouche quickly went over to the seat beside her mother.

Galadriel grabbed Lelouche's hand and held it between her own. "My dear Lellig, we have something very important to tell you. When we tell you this I want you to know that me and your ada loves you very dearly and nothing will change that. You are our little princess." She said with a slight crack in her voice. Before Lelouche's eyes her mother's elegant image gave way; before Lelouche, stood a very worried and scared mother.

"What is wrong?" Lelouche's voice cracked as she felt panic and worry.

"Please just sit down and listen to what your Ada has to say." Galadriel said with a small smile.

With one last glance at the occupants in the room Lelouche nodded to Celeborn. With a sigh Celeborn began. "It was long ago before I met Galadriel, there was another elleth. Her name was Islanzadí, and I fell deeply in love with her. Eventually we were married, and Islanzadí was pregnant with our son." Lelouche eye's widened as his words echoed though the otherwise quiet study. Other than a soft gasp Lelouche didn't say anything. "On the day my son Evandar was born, Islanzadí passed during labor, and I was left to raise Evandar on my own.' At this Celeborns voice became rough with a shadow of grief but it disappeared so quickly Lelouche thought she imagined it. "I raised Evandar as best I could, but when I met Galadriel he left; believing he would be in our way. I told him otherwise, sadly though he paid no heed. So he became a nomadic elf, traveling through Middle Earth. Afterwards I never saw my son again."

"Why have I never heard of Evandar before?"

Celeborn stared at Lelouche for a moment before answering. "There are many selfish reasons why I never told you about him before, but the most important one is because it wasn't the right time."

"I don't understand."

"Let Celeborn finish then you can ask your questions." Galadriel stopped Lelouche before she could begin.

"Even though I never saw Evandar, I would still try to hear about him from the merchants. I would hear whispers of him traveling to distant lands, and going through many adventures. One day though I heard a rumor that Evandar had settled down and married the human Queen of a country called Alegasia. One day I received a letter with the formal Alegasia emblem from Evandar. In the letter it stated that he was going to be a father, but didn't believe he would live to see the child grow. There was a danger growing in Alegasia, and my son was hoping I would take in the child. A fortnight after I received the letter a group of humans traveled through the darkness, quickly leaving the ruins of Alegasia, with a child in their care. Haldir quickly intercepted them and brought the child to me and Galadriel. This child is you Lelouche."

"N-no you're lying…" Lelouche whispered, her bottom lip trembling.

"Please Lellig calm down." Galadriel tried to calm Lelouche to no avail.

"No I won't calm down! So you're telling me that my whole life is a lie!" Lelouche yelled, panic laced in her voice.

"No your Ada and I lo-" Galadriel tried to say as she grabbed Lelouche's hand, but stopped at the cold look she was given by Lelouche. The look was so void of emotion it sent a shiver down the Lady's spine.

"Just shut up! You two are not my parents!" Lelouche ripped her hand out of Galadriel's hold and turned her back to the people who raised her. "Just leave me alone." She whispered brokenly. As she processed everything, it caused a raging fire in the pit of her stomach. She was brimming with so much anger she started to visibly shake. Quickly Lelouche began to leave the office but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

Her eyes widened when she realized the hand belonged to Lord Elrond. She forgot he was there and listened to everything. "Please" she whispered.

His silver eyes brimmed with sadness and understanding. Looking into them Lelouche felt some of her anger fade. "For your present I am offering you the chance to come with me to Rivendell." He said softly.

"I-I don't know right now…I can't…I don't."Lelouche held her head. Too many things were racing through her head for her to even think properly.

Seemingly he realized the inner struggle going on her mind, "You don't need to give me an answer at the moment. I am leaving tomorrow at noon. If you decide to go, be at the entrance of Lothlorien packed and ready. If you are not there I will take it as a no and leave without you."

Lelouche didn't reply just simply left after he finished speaking.

The halls were desolate and quiet as she ran through them. The only though standing out through the mess in her mind was to get away. The walls of the corridors kept closing in around her and slowly began to suffocate her. Even after the she was finally able to escape the suffocating corridors in the palace Lelouche didn't stop running. She had to escape everything; Galadriel and Celeborn, the place she called home and reality. Because everything just hurt too much. A flash of blonde entered the corner of Lelouche's vision before before someone engulfed her in a huge bear hug.

The heat radiating off the elf that halted Lelouche was very familiar and normally comforting. "Haldir." She mumbled.

"No" He said tightening his hold her.

"You knew."

"Yes." That word pierced through Lelouches heart and ripped it to shreds.

"Why…why did you never tell me? I thought you were my best friend." She whimpered, tears streaming down her face. Lelouche ripped out of Haldir's suffocating hold and instead wrapped her arms around herself, in an attempted to hold off the pain.

"I was ordered not to for you safety." Haldir said reaching out for Lelouche but she only stepped away.

"I hate you." Haldir visibly flinched, and stepped back as the words hit him. There was so much so much hate in those words that it burned Haldir. "I never want to see your face again." With that Lelouche turned, and continued running while the world was crashing around her.


End file.
